one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Compa
Name - Compa Age - 16 race - human (Formerly - Spirit (Currently) Gender - female Occupation - Nurse In Training Overview Compa is a young Nurse In Training, as well as Nico's childhood friend. He came to her house for a visit after having not seen her for more than 4 years, only for them to get dragged into an adventure by Neptune when she quite literally crashed into their lives. Appearance Compa is a fair skinned girl, with cream coloured hair and eyes, a black headband with a C logo on top of her head holding back her hair from getting into her face. She wore a woolly sweater with detached sleeves that were rolled backwards at the wrists, exposing her shoulders to the world. She wore a red checkered skirt around her waist with a hip purse that had the same logo as her headband, black stockings with a pink love heart trim and woolly low-heeled boots that matched her sweater in colour. Post Spec Ops Exam, Compa dons a new appearance. This one has primary colours being seemingly white, blue and golden, with there being a healer's cap on top of her head. A pair of brown belts crossed over one another like an 'X' around her waist, connecting to two large pads which covered her hips down to her feet as a form of protection. The outfit exposed her shoulders whilst having a long skirt which split into three trails via two long slits to show off her legs when she moved. This also allowed one to see the white stockings she now wore, with her feet being concealed by some heeled boots shaped like the ones Neptune wore but more of an armoured knightly appearance. Personality Compa has a rather innocent, shy and timid personality. She is a very kind, sweet girl who goes out of her way to help people, as she aspires to become a full fledged Nurse. She has an extraordinary kindness as shown when she helps Neptune heal from her injuries when she and Nico find her in her crater within Virtua Forest. Again, this is shown when she joins Neptune in her quest to recover her memories. Her shyness however, has been a constant source of bullying for her, for when she was young people used to pick on her because of it. This lessened however, when Nico came into the picture, as he would protect her from those bullies, keeping them from causing her grief and consoling her when she was feeling down. Furthermore, it is revealed that Compa is much more complicated as she lets on, as proven when the Gala happens and she slowly starts to change into a Spirit. She comes face to face with her past traumas, as growing up the bullying she received caused her to become disillusioned with the world, coming to dislike the people in it highly. Even when Nico first is introduced to her by her grandfather, Compa at first thinks of him as like all the others, whilst whenever she visits her Grandfather in the home he's been put in she has a side of her which shows extreme dislike towards the staff members. This shows that in Compa's heart, there lies a sinister shadow of herself, a darker side to her which she has repressed growing up due to wanting to fit in and 'be liked' by people. However, due to the Gala's events which forced her to choose on whether or not she stays human, Compa decides to cast aside her humanity as well as her desire to be liked by everyone in favour of becoming something 'monstrous' (even if she has initial complicated feelings about it after everything goes down) in order to fight alongside her friends. History Compa and Nico have known each other since they were 11 years old, when the latter was dropped off at her grandfather’s house by Planeptune officials. He was diagnosed with amnesia, partial amnesia, which meant that he couldn’t recall what happened to lead him to this state. Nonetheless, he was welcomed inside the household by her grandfather. Compa on the other hand, reacted in a shy and timid manner, being often afraid to talk to the boy. This changed however when he first started helping her out with bullies who would try to demean her and her dreams thanks to her meek personality. This became the start of a change in their relationship from discomfort to friendship, and eventually love. Though Nico soon left the household to become a Spec Ops Agent at 12 years old, leaving Compa alone and not seeing her again for the next 4-5 years. However, he remained in close contact with her despite his busy Spec Ops Schedule. Weapons Syringe – In the beginning, Compa uses the standard Nurse-In-training Syringe she got before the story’s beginning. It fired compressed liquid bullets that damaged enemies and served as both a blunt and stabbing weapon. The latter of the two functions is highly feared by both enemies and friends alike however, but she remains oblivious to this fact. Multi Purple Combat Syringe – Later on, she is given a Multi Purpose Combat Syringe by Nico when they arrive in Leanbox. As she hadn’t gotten a new weapon unlike IF and Neptune, Nico had seen fit to outfit her with one to better her contributions to the party, as well as to protect herself. This MPC Syringe contained special liquids in canisters at the base of the weapon, with pictures above the canister that changed to indicate which liquid is primed and ready for use. It becomes her primary weapon when she is in human form, as well due to how versatile it is compared to normal Syringes. The special ammo for NPCS are as follows: * - Bomb: explosive ammo * - Water: water Ammo * - Lightning- Lightning Ammo with a chance of paralysis * - Wind: Wind Ammo * - Poison: Ammo that has a chance to poison Enemies. Portable Armour - Her armour had the colours of light cream, red and white, with the helmet covering her jaw in reddish armour, with the faceplate covering all but her left eye, shaped like a fattened creamy white ‘C’ with a bit of her face exposed. The helmet had the rest of the red armour extending backwards, making it look like it was elongated and cylindrical. 2-white ‘horns’ protruded from the sides and pointed forwards, level with her ears. Her main body had cream coloured armour with red fractions, a red ‘H’ emblem designed into the centre, and elongated white shoulder pauldrons that almost looked like Scythe blades. Her arms had various pieces of red down them, with the forearms having several fractions in that looked like compartments, while the hands were crimson red armour, clawed as well. Her upper arms had a pair of red spikes curving towards each other protruding out of them, making makeshift ‘C’s. Her waist had a red skirt that reminded her of her normal one, while her leg armour was cream coloured, and her feet were reminiscent of red stiletto heels. * Armcannons – Compa’s forearm compartments can open, to let out her Armcannons. Cannons shaped like small syringes, at least compared to her default Syringe, they fire Plasma Needles towards their prey. SKILLS: COMPA LOVE HEART FIRST AID COMPA’S EMERGENCY KIT SPIRIT POWERS: Due to, unknowingly to her and Nico at the time, the Sephira Crystal bonding with her when she received it from Nico, Compa turns into a deity called a Spirit, which is a Divine deity created by the Goddesses of the past to act as their helper whenever they are in need, and human help would be useless. Spirits are incredibly rare in current times as knowledge of how to create Spirits from humans has been lost to time. However, one Sephira Crystal remained, hidden from the eyes of humanity until Nico and Team RAIL come across it. The Sephira Crystal senses that a worthy wielder of its power, so it allowed Nico to carry it in his Void Storage. That is, until it found and bonded with Compa. However, unlike previous instances, this Sephira Crystal held one distinction over its predecessors, that difference allowing Compa to become one of the strongest Spirits in history by possessing more than one ‘Angel’ when Spirits in the past only had one with varied abilities. Compa has multiple Angels and their abilities are hers to command, making her a powerful member of the Party that could go toe to toe with the Goddess level opponents and beyond. When using her powers, her eyes gain whitened pupils. Astral Dress Because of her being a Spirit, Compa has access to an Astral Dress, an armour-like outfit created by her power. The shape of Astral Dresses vary, but these Astral Dresses perform similar functions to the Armour that Nico gave her and Neptune. The Astral Dress boosts Physical and Magical defence, but also makes it so elemental and status ailments have little effect on her, the Astral Dress having reduced their potency. These benefits only apply when it is equipped however. The Astral Dress is also made from Mana, which allows the user to dismiss it entirely at their leisure in exchange for normal outfits. In this form, Compa wears a pair of elbow length white gloves with a golden ring on her right hand’s forefinger, gloves that end large frills with white and gold metallic elbow guards. Her shoulders and upper biceps are exposed to the elements. Around her neck was a white and gold collar piece with a pure white bow in the middle, held in place by a matching gem. The bow had multiple frilly layers that went over her cleavage, while the dress itself had white on her sides and a mix of white with gold outlines on her stomach, showing the centre of her chest. A bit of cleavage as well. There were armoured hip guards of similar appearance to her elbow guards. From them came a multi layered filly skirt which was short at the front, but long at the sides like a traditional wedding dress. The material was transparent on the sides, but not at the front for modesty’s sake. Her legs were covered in white thigh-high stockings that ended in cute, golden heels. Angels The shield and sword of the Spirits, these weapons have varying powers and abilities. Compa, thanks to the unique circumstances behind her Sephira Crystal, has access to multiple Angels. This includes their unique powers, making her match her fellow Party Members in battle. Initially only able to summon one Angel at a time, after the Spec Ops Exam Compa is able to summon up to 2 of her Angels. These Angels include: Sandalphon This Angel takes the form of a white broadsword with gold edges, a lighter gold translucent glow surrounding it. This particular Angel forms as a throne that doubles as a scabbard for her sword. Using Mana, Compa can launch powerful energy slashes that can easily go through buildings. The throne itself also has some uses, like use as a transport when Compa needs it like when she is low on Mana, or when she needs Sandalphon’s full strength she can cut it in half to have the pieces merge with her Angel, unleashing its full form called Halvanhelev, a massive single-edged white zanbatō-like sword with gold edges that drastically increases her Angel's destructive power. Aside from Metatron, Sandalphon is Compa’s second favourite Angel to use. Camael An Angel that takes the form of a white Halberd with golden edges. This Halberd’s powers rely mostly on the generation and manipulation of Mana flames, which can be considered as slightly inferior to a DPU’s Hellfire, though unlike the latter the former is only usable when Camael is summoned. Unlike Gabriel, Haniel and Michael, Camael can transform into an alternate form which resembles a Cannon, a cannon that forms around Compa’s dominant right arm which is powered by white flames. This cannon’s name is Megido and can fire powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defences of other Deities. Because of Camael, Compa has a powerful healing factor, one that relies on how much Mana she has though is accessible only with the Angel summoned. It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. On a downside, however, using Camael makes Compa more aggressive in battle, slightly overtaking her normal meek personality for that of a bloodthirsty warrior. The usage of Camael gives Compa the ability to unleash Holy Fire, a white coloured, hot flame that carries intense purifying abilities and cannot be extinguished by normal means. It is the opposite of Hellfire, a flame meant to destroy everything in its path. It has a variety of uses, such as: * Healing * Restraining * Selective Incineration * Conjuration Gabriel An angel that takes the form of a golden Organ, or several small pipes for Compa’s convenience. This Angel seemed to be more of the support type, like she had always been before her transformation. Gabriel also has various buffing abilities that she can use to help boost the capabilities of her allies. These are: BARD OF OVERDRIVE = Enhances the listeners' each and every physical ability. BARD OF RESTRAINT = Primary method of defence and can be also used to restrain others as well. BARD OF DOMINION = Brainwashes the listeners, although it can mess with its victims' perception of Compa and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to her orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Compa’s power works very effectively through speaker. BARD OF HEALING = A relaxing song that has an analgesic effect. It boosts one’s natural regeneration like the strongest of Healing Items but has a much greater effect. As in, it can save someone from death as well as replenish their limbs or vital organs, even from a drop of blood. Metatron An Angel that is a set of golden, feather-like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which has proven strong enough to pierce through The CPUs’ HDD Forms or Nico’s DPU form if they don’t put up Panels in time. Metatron can take on various formations for different abilities. SUN BARRAGE = The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. DIVINITY WINGS = By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Compa’s speed and agility is greatly increased, to the point where she could leave an afterimage upon motion. LIGHT BLADEs = By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. CROWN CANNON = By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. Michael An Angel that takes the form of a white and gold Key with the length of a longsword. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key made from Mana, and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create wormholes. However, because of the Angel’s powers, Compa usually relies on other Angels and saves this one as a last resort. The Angel gives Compa access to the following techniques: LOCK = Compa can seal away certain functions of the Target, such as Neptune’s HDD form or Nico’s DPU form. Skills, magic, powerful items like Satanic Treasures, and the more Mana Compa puts into the ability, the more things she can lock away. It is possible for her to lock away one’s entire ability set to make them nothing but normal mortals. It even works on sealing abstract concepts like emotions, memories. At full power, Lucy warned Compa that that it could be used to stop the entire world’s rotation, or the aspect of time itself. UNLOCK = Allows Compa to open up holes in space itself that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. She could also use these Wormholes to transport her friends to other places where she had been, the range depends on the amount of Mana she puts into the ability. It is possible to travel between entire continents or from one corner of Gamindustri to another as long as she has both the Mana and the imagination to recollect where she wants to go in her mind. SOLUTION = Decomposes any kind of matter, no matter if it is physical or not, into nothingness. Depending on the amount of Mana put into the ability, entire island or even the world could be reduced to nothingness, which makes this ability the most dangerous of Michael’s abilities. Compa can use this ability to cause widespread devastation, destroy entire armies, even large-scale attacks that would cause terrible damage. Haniel An Angel that takes the form of a white Broom with a gold brush. Compa can use this Angel to shape shift either herself or surrounding objects, the limits being her imagination. Haniel is a shapeshifting-type Angel, shapeshifting and mimicry, thus she can transform and mimic whatever she transforms. For example, if she were to transform into a Greater Demon of Khorne or one of her comrades, she can completely mimic the abilities she had seen them use. However, if she doesn’t know that they know other powers, those powers aren’t usable for her. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. She can also use Haniel’s ability called ‘Kaleidoscope’ to send objects into a Pocket Dimension created by her Angel. In this dimension, transported objects are contained within a stasis field that Compa can use her energy to alter as she saw fit. She can then summon those objects from Kaleidoscope at her leisure, but this is a weaker version of Michael’s power. Mana to power her new abilities, Compa gains a second energy source much like that of CPUs and their Share Energy, or DPUs and their demonic energy, called ‘Mana’. Normally humans who walk the path of Mages are able to channel Mana as well, however Compa’s Mana reserves dwarf that of a normal humans. Because of her nature as a Spirit, Compa’s Mana reserves are at the same quantity and quality as a mid-Class DPU. With Mana, Compa is able to use the abilities of each Angel she possesses, as well as generate barriers, fly, as well as project barriers to defend herself. Also, she can create and compress ‘Spacequakes’ which are phenomenon unique to Spirits. She can use them as compressed or expanding Spheres that cause massive damage to her enemies. Spacequakes As a Spirit, Compa has discovered that she can summon a special Phenomenon known as a Spacequake, which is this distortion of space taking on the form of a black mass which leaves a massive crater similar to an AOE effect. Compa states that she can make ones which destroy entire cities at this time, though she refrains from using them unless absolutely necessary.Category:Characters